Devil's Angel
by DevilsDaughter1089
Summary: Every devil has it's angel. That one person who can see the good in your heart, that person who loves you no matter how many times you screw up. ScourgeXOC, slight SonicXOC, Sonamy, and a little ShadowXOC for a friend
1. Chapter 1

**Devil's Angel**

**I only own Breanna the Hedgehog, all other characters belong to Sega and the Sonic Team**

**Breanna's P.O.V**

I started walking to my locker before I get trampled by people rushing to get to the cafeteria, I'd be somewhere quiet studying.

I grabbed my books for the next two classes when I felt warm breath against my neck.

"Hey purple girl." I turned around to see Scourge with his hands pressed against the lockers on either side of my head.

"My name's Breanna." I hissed and hugged my books against my chest.

"Whatever, you going to study again I see." He looked down at my books.

"Maybe."

"Maybe you should get rid of the books and come hang with me for a bit." Scourge had a smirk on his face.

"I've heard a lot of bad things about you from Rosy…" I looked up at the green hedgehog with fear in my eyes.

"Like what?"

"You hit on everyone, you're not very trustworthy, you have sex with everyone, you hang out with bad people, you drink at parties all the time and you have a horrible temper and I'm dating Sonic."

"So, you can be bad for a little bit can't you?" His smirk remained.

"I kind of want to get far in life." I pushed him away and quickly walked into the library with my head lowered.

I opened up my science book and placed one hand under my chin as I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Come on Breanna, concentrate." I thought to myself. I started reading and before I knew it my hand slipped, my eyes drooped and I had fallen asleep.

"_Hey babe." I close my locker to see Scourge with his hands pressed against the lockers, just like the situation earlier._

"_Hi Scourge!" I giggle._

"_Wanna ditch school and hang with me instead?" He took his hands off the locker and wrapped them around my waist._

"_Sure I'd love to!" I lean in to kiss him._

I woke up and shook my head. What the hell! Why was I dreaming of me almost kissing Scourge? Rosy would hate me. On second though, everyone would hate me.

"Hey Bre." I felt arms around me and I almost screamed till I noticed it was Sonic.

"Oh, hey Sc-I mean Sonic."

"Where you just about to call me Scourge?" He looked confused.

"NO!"

"Ok…well, I'm throwing a party and the whole school's gonna be there, will you come for me?"

"I don't know I have to study…" I sighed.

"Please Breanna! It won't be fun without you!" He pouted.

"Ok." I sighed again and Sonic smiled brightly.

"Thanks Bre, I'll see you after school! I'll drive you to my place." He winked and walked out.

"The whole school will be there, that includes Scourge." I mutter.

"Did I just hear my name?" I notice a green hedgehog appear out from behind one of the book shelves.

"I was just talking to myself…" I look down and Scourge took the seat beside me.

"About me? It seemed like you hated my filthy guts earlier." He looked genuinely shocked.

"Whatever…" Scourge lifted my chin up so I could look into his bright, blue eyes.

"So you do have feelings for me?" He chuckled.

"Maybe just a little." I sighed, admitting defeat. "But, I don't want to break up with Sonic."

"At the party, after we have a couple drinks-"

"I don't drink." I cut him off.

"Ok, after everyone else, including me and lover boy, break up with him, and then you get to come home with me." He moved his chair closer to me and leaned in. His lips were pressed against mine and he continued to lean on me till I had fallen off my chair and was on the ground.

"Scourge stop." He got off me in disappointment.

"I guess that makes us a couple." Scourge smirked.

"I guess it does."


	2. Chapter 2

Devil's** Angel Chapter 2**

I walked out of the school, without my books, my hands felt empty, but I was going to the party, I didn't need books. I was going for 3 reasons.

1. I get to see Scourge

2. I have to break up with Sonic

3. If I don't break up with him and I get caught with Scourge I will be known as a cheater.

My friends will probably hate me after this, but I can't ignore my feelings for him. Maybe I could even change him. There couldn't be all darkness in his heart. Maybe, someone just needs to show him the light.

"Hey Bre are you coming?" Sonic called.

"Yeah." I walked into his car. I stared out the window and saw Scourge wink at me before walking into his own car. I sighed and my heart melted.

"You ok Breanna? You're not as talkative as you normally are." Sonic gave me a concerned look before starting the car.

"Yeah, I'm uh, fine. Just not used to going to parties." I blush.

"Well, I'm glad mine is your first."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, don't worry about it you'll be fine." He places a hand on my leg. "Maybe you could sleepover too, have a bit more fun." He moved his hand up my leg and my muscles loosened. Instead of the peppy blue hedgehog, I imagined the one with the green fur, and the bright blue eyes sitting beside me.

"We're here." Sonic got up and opened my door for me to walk out.

"Thank you!" I giggled and stepped out.

"Scourge is here already? Wow." Sonic looked over and glared at him.

"Don't worry I'm not here for your girl. I just decided to come early and see what's happening." Scourge rolled his eyes.

"I was going to spend some time with my girlfriend before everyone got here?" Sonic looked confused.

"Well, I'm not leaving, so it's the three of us!" Scourge smirked as I giggled.

"Please go?" Sonic pleaded.

"Nope! What games are we playing at this party?"

"Well, 7 minutes in-"

"Yeah! Maybe I'll get to go in with Sc-you Sonic!" I can't believe I almost said Scourge again. I blush.

"Well, if he does get you, he'd be one very lucky man, I've heard you're an amazing kisser." Scourge winked.

"Uh, I'll go, set up Want to come Bre?" Sonic wrapped his arms around my waist securely.

"Uh, sure. See you when the party starts Scourge!" I gave him a sympathetic look before Sonic reached my hand and dragged me into the house.

After half an hour, people finally showed up. The room was filled with friends, enemies, lovers, everyone. Sonic wasn't kidding when he said he invited the whole school.

"Hey Breanna!" I jump and turned around to see Rosy.

"Hey." I smile.

"Uh, I need to talk to you." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a corner.

"Yeah?" I looked around nervously.

"I was eavesdropping on Fiona and Sally's conversation and she said she saw you kissing Scourge in the library. Is this true?" Rosy had a concerned expression on her face.

"No of course not Rosy! Why would I do that, I mean, he's a player, he'd leave me after the first hot girl he sees, plus, he'd pressure me into having sex with him, and I'm not ready to lose my virginity. Of course I didn't kiss him!" I tried my best to pull off a disgusted look, hopefully she believed it.

"Good, I don't need his attitude rubbing off on you."

"Thanks for worrying about me…" I smile and walk back into the large group of people. Hoping not to run into anyone else who would want to talk to me.

"Hey babe." I heard someone whisper in my ear and pull me close to them.

"Scourge?"

"The one and only." He laughs.

"I'm going to be in the closet with you right?" I whisper.

"Yeah, I put a key in the hat, just feel for that ok?"

"Why a key?"

"Key's are easy to feel the shape of." Scourge let go of me. I looked over to see Fiona and Sally looking at us. Both with a smug look on their faces.

"Hey everyone! We're playing seven minutes in heaven now! Sonic stood on a chair and yelled, trying to talk over the blaring music. We all sat in a circle and waited to see who our first victim is.

"Breanna, I know you've never played this before, but I want you to go first." Sonic gave me a reassuring smile and I looked over at Scourge, who seemed like he couldn't care less who went first, as long as he got someone to play with.

I reached my hand into a hat Sonic was holding and I tried to feel for the bumps of a key, the cold, metal object.

"Grab something already Breanna, unless you're looking for a certain object." Fiona smirked.

"No, I'm not." I felt the key and grabbed it. "Who put a key in here?" I acted completely clueless.

"I did, looks like I get to have a little fun with Sonic's girl."

"Can't she pick someone else, he'll rape her!" Rosy's jaw dropped.

"I wish she could, but rules are rules." Sonic sighed.

"It's not a rape if you'd like it." Scourge winked and walked into the closet.

"I'll keep the door unlocked so you can escape if you need to." Sonic whispered in my ear before gently pushing me into the closet.

"Seven minutes start now." Sonic closed the door gently and slowly.

"So, we shouldn't waste anymore time." Scourge pushed me against the wall and kissed me roughly. I willingly kissed him back, but I could tell he wanted more. He bit my lower lip, begging for entrance into my mouth. When I didn't except he slammed my back against the wall and I gasped. My lips quickly clamped shut and Scourge pulled away frowning at me.

"Really?"

"Yep!" I nodded.

"Fine then." He crushed his lips against mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. A small moan came out of my throat.

"Five minutes!" I heard Sonic yell.

Scourge pulled me onto the ground and climbed on top of me, being careful not to break our kiss. His hands went up my shirt and was about to unhook my bra when I pulled away.

"Scourge, no, I'm not ready, please don't." My eyes became teary, thinking that maybe the rumours about him were true.

"Ok babe, I won't go that far." He got up and reached out a hand to help me up. I gladly took it.

"Three minutes!" Sonic called.

"One more kiss?" Scourge pleaded.

"Ok." He leaned in, and instead of the rough kiss I was expecting, this one was gentle and sweet. His arms snaked around my waist, as mine wound themselves around his neck.

"You know what! Six minutes is enough!" Sonic opened the door to see me and Scourge kissing.

"Breanna! What on Mobius are you doing?!" I pulled away from Scourge and saw everyone looking at me, extremely shocked.

"Sonic, I was going to tell you, but I couldn't bare to break your heart, I was going to tell you after the party but then you said we were going to play this and I just didn't know what to do!"

"Forget it, just get out of my house." Sonic pointed to the door. I didn't blame him, of course he'd never want to see me again. I wouldn't want to see me either. Rosy confronted me.

"I'm very disappointed in you Breanna, I thought you were better than that. He'll break your heart, but don't come crying to me, I already warned you."

"Maybe, if you guys didn't see him as some sex-crazed freak, you'd understand him better, you don't know what happened in the closet." Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"He's just acting sweet to get into your pants, I swear." Rosy rolled her eyes.

"I'll prove to you that he's not what you all think."

"You have one month, if there's no results, then you have to admit to the whole school that you wrong." Rosy smirked, thinking she'd be the one to win.

"It's a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Devil's Angel Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning, rubbing my eyes hoping last night was just a dream, that no one hated me, and my life was back to normal.

"Good morning Beautiful." Scourge smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning." I smiled sleepily and rested my head on his chest

"I love you." He murmured and ran his hand through my hair.

"I love you too." I remember that its Friday and spring out of bed. "We have to go to school!"

"Being good means getting to school on time?" Scourge was shocked.

"Yep!" I didn't bother to change, I just ran out the door with Scourge close behind me

"This being good thing is hard..." Scourge sighed.

"Do it for me." I reached for his hand and walked into the school.

"Hey Rosy!" I smiled.

"Hey guys, do you hear that, sounds like the noise of the very rare 'slut'!" Rosy laughed, along with the rest of her friends.

"What were you doing after you left the party?" Blaze chuckled

"Were you screaming out Scourge's name?" Amy giggled.

"Now girls, lets be realistic, it would've been more like this 'Oh Scourge! Faster! Faster! Oh yes!' the school's angel now has black wings and a tarnished halo." Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy and smirked.

Apparently he's not the only one who has a new 'other half.'

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears rapidly fell down my face and I ran into the girls washroom, sobbing in one of the stalls.

"Breanna, come out baby." I heard Scourge call.

"Yeah baby, come on out so I can do you again, I know how much you liked it!" Sonic was also outside the bathroom. His voice taunting me.

The bell for first period rang.

"Scourge, c-can you tell the music teacher I'm having 'girl problems' and then come back." I sniffled.

"Of course, I'll be right back." I heard his footsteps quiet down and I stepped out of the stall. I looked in the mirror. Pale face, blood-shot eyes, soaked cheeks. I was a mess. I grabbed a knife I had in my back pocket (I never leave home without it) and cut my hair. It went from down to my waist, to my shoulders. I ran the flat side of the blade down my bare arm.

"Breanna, I'm back, I'm aloud to take you home." Scourge called.

"Ok!" I quickly put the knife back in my pocket and stepped out of the washroom

"What did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it." I grabbed his hand and walked out of the school.

"Why? Your long hair was pretty." All I could do was shrug.

"Don't listen to them."

"But...they were my friends." I tear up.

"Well, they aren't your friends if they don't respect who you date."

"Yeah." I smile weakly "You're right."

"See, I can be smart." He wrapped an arm around me. "Your house or mine?"

"Mine, I miss my Chao." I look down.

"You have a Chao?"

"Yeah, he's sick, that's why I need to pay attention in school, so I can help him feel better."

"Oh...That explains alot."

"Yeah..." I mutter.

We get to my house and I open the door while Scourge stood there dumbstruck

"Are you coming in or stand there like an idiot?" I giggle.

"Oh, uh sorry." He blushes and walks in.

"MOM, DAD IM HOME!" I shout thinking they are upstairs.

"I was in the kitchen you didnt have to be so loud. Oh! I didn't know you had a boy here, you should have warned me!"

"Sorry mom, it was kind of...unexpected, wheres Fluffy?"

"He is in your room but-" I ran upstairs before my mom could finish, Scourge following me.

"Fluffy?" He laughed.

"I was two!" My smile turned into a frown when I saw my angel chao lieing lifeless on my bed.

"Fluffy?" My eyes become teary as I lifted up his limp body.

"I'm sorry Bre..." He wrapped his arms me as I began to cry into his chest.

"It's ok, he's in a better place now, he's not hurting." He stroked my hair soothingly.

"He was my first friend..." I mumble.

"Don't cry, it's gonna be ok." My crying subsided and my eyes closed as fatigue swept over me.


	4. Chapter 4

Devil's Angel: Chapter 4

Tricia the Hedgehog belongs to SHADOW SHADOW SHADOW IS SEXY

The next day at school was even worse than the first. I didn't talk to anyone, and they took my vulnerability as a chance to throw more insults at me.

"Where's your new boy toy Breanna?"

"Why'd you leave so early? Did you need to get a pregnancy test?" or even:

"I bet the only reason Scourge is still dating you is because he's using you to get a prettier, sexier girl."

I even got a couple death threats...

"Back away from my man or I will track you down and cut your head off with a chainsaw."

"If I see you with Scourge one more time I will personally kill you."

Most of those were online though, they probably wouldn't say that with him right beside me. Oh yeah, he transferred classes so he could make sure no one hurt me.

First and second period passed in silence. I entered the cafeteria with glares shot at me. If I tried to sit somewhere I'd normally here; 'This seat is taken.' I sighed and found a table with only two people sitting at it. Shadow, who kind of scared me so I never really talked to him, and a girl I didn't recognize.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask nervously with a hardly audiable voice. The girl shook her head and I took the seat across from her. Scourge got himself a detention so I knew he wouldn't be showing up.

"So, who are you?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Tricia the Hedgehog..." She mutters.

"I'm Breanna." I pick at my food.

"You're the girl I heard is dating Scourge the Hedgehog?" I could feel her cold stare as I stared at the ground. "You shouldn't trust him."

"I just thought I'd give him a chance." I mumbled.

I noticed Scourge walking into the cafeteria and hugged him tightly with warm tears falling down my face.

"Breanna what happened?" Scourge returned my hug and rubbed my back.

"No one understands!" I burried my head in his chest and broke into sobs.

"Shh, it's ok, don't cry." I looked up at him as he softly pecked my lips. I smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Scourge smiles and wiped the remaining tears from my face.

"Good, at least some one cares." I rub my eyes and lean into him, using his body as support to keep me upright.

"Tired?"

"Maybe."

"Come on." Scourge lifts me up and walks out of the cafeteria. He sits on the stairs outside of the school and sets me on his lap.

"Go to sleep." He murmurs.

"I can't..." I look at him. "You might leave..."

"I promise I won't." He starts singing.

Dark skies tell no lies

Like your stormy eyes

If it's cold tonight

I'm here now

It's stormy out

So baby let me in

I can help I know I can

Together we're never gonna fall

Its stormy now

But the suns gonna shine again

Even the worst storms gotta end

We're better if we weather it out...

I smile sleeply. "That's my favourite band."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love you Scourge." I close my eyes and move as close to him as possible.

"I love you too Breanna, I'll wake you up when classes start again." He wrapped his arms around me.

"'Kay." I let out a deep breath before falling asleep

I'm_ walking in an alley. It's dark and cold, it's pouring ran and I can hardly see what's in front of me. There are no signs of movement, or Mobians._

_Suddenly, 2 figures appeared, one with a fox like appearance, the other, a hedgehog._

_"Hey Bre." The figures came over and I realized it was Scourge and Fiona. Scourge had a smirk on his face with his arm firmly around the slut_.

_"Scourge...Please don't." I whisper, tears stinging my eyes._

_"It's too late babe. I pick Fi over you, she knows how to have more 'fun'. His smirk widens._

_"Please don't leave me I'll change!" I fall to my knees sobbing, begging for him to stay._

_Scourge's smirk turns into a frown as he looks at Fiona, and then me._

_"I change my mind." He walks over to me._

_"Can you forgive Breanna?"_

"Breanna?"

"Breanna wake up!"

My eyes flutter open and my cheeks feel wet.

"You were having a bad dream." Scourge ran a hand threw my hair.

"I'm ok now, seeing you makes me better."

"That's good." Scourge smiled.

"Scourge is there a party tonight?" I ask suddenly.

"Yeah, at Sally's, but I didn't think you wanted to go, so I said I couldn't make it."

"Can we go?"

"Ok...I don't think you'll like it though, it's not like Sonic's party..." Scourge looked confused. He's probably wondering why I'd want to go.

"I'm up for a little fun.." I shrug.

"Well, shall we go get you something to wear?" Scourge smirked. "Our last two classes are art and music anyway."

"Ok!" I giggle and take his hand.

In the mall we walked into a store filled with party dresses.

"What should I pick?" I look through the racks, looking at each dress throughly.

"Anything short." Scourge wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, something that'll show off your body." His hands ventured lower to around my hips.

"O-okay, if that's what you want." I hesitantly pick out a black dress that just covers my butt.

"Perfect." Scourge pressed his lips against my neck.

I nodd and pay for the dress before walking to Scourge's house and into his room.

"Scourge I need to change can you get out for a second?" I sit on his bed with the dress on my lap.

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather not change in front of a guy..."

"But I'm your boyfriend." Scourge pouted.

"Scourge no." I crossed my arms

"I'll do it myself then." He pulled on the sleeve of my shirt until it was off. I started to struggle.

"Shh..don't worry." He ran his hands down my body. When he reached my jeans, out of instinct I smacked him in the face.

"Ow!" Scourge put his hand on his cheek.

"I AM SO SORRY!" I ran and hugged him.

"It's ok, I may have went a bit too far.." Scourge sighed and walked out of the room.

I quickly changed into the dress and opened the door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Scourge grabbed my hand and we walked to Sally's.

"Hi Sc- Oh...the kill joy's here too.." Sally frowned at me.

"Actually, we're here to have a good time Ms. Priss." I crossed my arms.

"Fine, come in." She moved out of the way for us to walk in and she whispered something in Scourge's ear.

"Gotcha!" He smirked.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing babe." He dragged me into the living room crowded with people. Most of the guys said hi to Scourge and winked or checked me out as we walked by. I noticed the girls gave Scourge flirty waves and smiles. He just waved them off.

I sat on the couch untill 'Stormy' came on.

"How about I get a dance from the prettiest girl in the world?" Scourge extended his.

"I'd love too!" I took his hand and wrapped my other arm around his neck while his snaked around my waist.

"This should be our song." Scourge smiled.

"It should." I rested my head on his shoulder and swayed to the beat of the music.

The song ended and I took a seat back on the couch.

"I'm going to get a drink." Scourge walked into the kitchen and left me there all by myself.

He came back with two drinks.

"Here." Scourge handed me one of the glasses.

"What is it?"

"Just try it."

"But..."

"Trust me, you'll like it." Scourge took a sip from his drink.

"Ok..." I took a hesitant sip out of the cup. It actually tasted kind of good.

"So?" Scourge smiled.

"It's really sweet." I took a couple more sips.

"Good." Scourge smirked at me.

A couple of glasses later, Scourge had taken me upstairs to the spare bedroom.

"Hey babe?" Scourge's words slurred. This made me wonder what he gave me.

"Yeah?" I giggled.

"I want you." He whispered in my ear as his hands travelled down my body.

"Ok baby." I took a long swig out of a bottle Scourge left on the side of the bed. Scourge grabbed my waist and slammed me against the wall and kissed me roughly. His tongue pushed it's way into my mouth. I let out a quiet moan as it explored my mouth. A small part of me knew where this was heading, but I didn't care, I loved the feeling of his hands on mine.

Scourge lifted me up and placed me on the bed, laying on top of me, and well, that's the last thing I can remember from that night.

**Sorry for the late update..Got into a bit of trouble...**


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly opened my eyes, my memory from last night was all a blur, and my head hurt like hell.

After letting my mind clear for a couple minutes I noticed I had no clothes on and Scourge had his arms wrapped around me. A million thoughts were running through my head as last night started coming back to me. What if Scourge got me pregnant? What if he left me because of it? How would I be able to be a single teen mom AND go to school? How would my parents take it?

I was having a mental breakdown ehen Scourge opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." He pulled me closer.

"Actually it's 2:00 in the aftenoon ." I sigh.

"Oh, good thing it's Saturday." Scourge laughed.

"Yeah...I have to get home..." I get out of bed and quickly put my dress back on."

"Do you want me to come?" I looked at him to see him with a concerned look on his face.

"No..." I walked to the door and saw Sally standing there with her arms crossed.

"Fun party eh?" Sally looked smug.

"Go suck an egg." I hiss.

"I think I'll leave that to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just go on Facebook when you get home." Sally moved out of the doorway for me to exit.

I got home and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened my laptop to find the top of the news feed was pictures from the party, most of them consisting of me and Scourge. Now I knew what Sally meant, in a corner of the room, was me on my knees in front of Scourge. I flipped through the rest of the pictures and they didn't get any better.

I changed into sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt before crawling into bed and started crying. I was no longer a virgin. I had promised myself I would wait till I got married to have sex, but I was tricked.

"Breanna, someone's here to see you!" My mom called.

"I'm in my room!" I shout back.

"Bre, baby?" Scourge walked in and sat on a chair by my desk.

"I don't want to see you! You tricked me into losing my virginity!" I cried and chucked a pillow at his face.

"Breanna I'm sorry, please just hear me out." Scourge sighed, his eyes looked a little teary.

"Fine."

"Ok, when I gave you the drink I thought you wanted it, because you wanted to go to Sally's party, I didn't mean to get you drunk, I didn't mean to have sex with you, and I'm extremely sorry if I get you pregnant, but if it does happen I promise to be there all the time helping you cope with it all. I meant it when I said I loved you. I still do love you Breanna, your everything I ever wanted." I watched tears flow down Scourge's face.

"Come here Scourge." I say quietly as he sits on the edge of my bed.

"I still love you too. We'll get through it all together." I smile weakly and wipe the tears from his face.

"I love you so much." Scourge smiled before wrapping his arms around my waist and softly kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Scourge, hesitant at first, started to lean on me so I was laying on the bed. I played with the collar of his jacket, and pulled it off, throwing it onto the ground beside us. We both pulled away for a second, breathing heavily before diving back into a much more passionate, lustful kiss. One hand went up my shirt and unhooked my bra, then taking the shirt off. I pressed my hand against his chest as his hands went around the waistband of my pants.

"BREANNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" My mom shrieked.

"Mom, it's not what you-"

"Get him out of my house!" My mom pointed to the door.

"But mom!" I shouted.

"You may never see him again! Ever!" My mom growled.

"No! Mom you can't do this!" I cling to Scourge's arm and start crying.

"Watch me." She grabbed Scourge by the arm and dragged him out of the house.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed into my pillow and cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two weeks, since the incident with my mom, I haven't eaten, drank, or left my room. I didn't go to school because my education didn't matter to me anymore. I also had a few scars on my wrists. Without the Scourge all the harassments had gotten to me and I went into depression.

I looked on the calender I had on my wall. I noticed the X I had on one of the days, which I had to remind myself when I was to have my period. Then I looked at today's date. Five days overdue. I quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed a pregnancy tester.

I stared at the result, hoping I'd wake up and realize this was all one long nightmare. It read positive. I started to freak out and I ran downstairs.

"Mom, mom, mom!" I yelled trying not to cry.

"Yes dear?" She looked at me.

"I think I'm pregnant!" I hug her tightly and break into sobs.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm not mad." She ran her fingers through my hair.

"R-really?"

"Yes, you are getting rid of it right?"

"What?" I blink.

"You're going to get an abortion." My mom frowned.

"No I'm not! That's like murder! Your killing a child before it even get's to live! I am not getting rid of my baby!" I yell.

"You're only 16. How are you going to take care of a baby, and go to school by yourself?" My mom spits out. That's when I remembered what Scourge said before my mom kicked him out.

"I won't be doing it alone, I'll have Scourge."

"Get out of my house." My mom glared at me.

"Why?" I started to tear up.

"I'm not having a daughter who is willing to have a baby at 16 years of age."

"Fine! Don't expect to see me or your grandchild anytime soon." I don't even bother to pack my stuff, I had some clothes at Scourge's place anyway. I knock on his door and he slowly answers it.

"Breanna? What are you doing here?" Scourge notices the tears starting to fall down my face and he quickly wrapped me up in a hug.

"My mom disowned me..." I mumbled.

"Why?" He asks. I rest my hand on my stomach and he gasps.

"Oh my god Breanna! Really?" Scourge places his hand over mine. I sniffle and nodd.

"Don't be sad, it'll be ok." Scourge led me inside and got me to sit on the couch.

"So, why did you tell me you wanted to be the father to my child the other day? You've probably gotten other girls pregnant and you left them." I look at him.

"Well, none of those other girls wanted to keep the baby, they either sent it to an adoption center, or got an abortion." Scourge sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"So you really do want to be a dad?"

"Yes, I do." He smiles and kisses my stomach. I smile.

"Oh yeah!" Scourge quickly ran upstairs and came back with a box, and handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Scourge smiled widely. I slowly opened the box as a small angel chao flew out.

"His name is Fluffy." Scourge grinned as I laughed.

"Happy one month Breanna." Scourge hugs me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

Suddenly, my life seemed perfect. My depression seemed to have washed away, I had Scourge back, and in about 9 months we'd have a wonderful baby boy or girl, and it all started with a kiss in a closet.

**Look for the sequel 'Beside You' Coming soon to a computer you! :D**


End file.
